Efficient use of the resources of a wireless local-area network (WLAN) is important to provide bandwidth and acceptable response times to the users of the WLAN. In some environments, many devices may share the same resources. Additionally, some devices may be limited by their communication protocol or by their hardware bandwidth. Moreover, wireless devices may need to operate with both newer protocols and with legacy device protocols. Thus, improved methods and systems for utilizing the available capacity of a wireless network are desired.